It's Okay
by Batman FTW
Summary: Riku gets kicked out and runs to the only person he knows he can trust. Soriku. T for angst, slash shounen ai, and mild language.


It's Okay 

By: Holy Virgin

**Disclaimer:** Sora, Riku, Kingdom Hearts, and all related characters are © Tetsuya Nomura and Disney. If I owned them, this would be in the game or manga. 8D Or at least, I would make them more gay than they already are.

**Summary**: Riku gets kicked out and runs to the only person he knows he can trust. Soriku. PG-13 for angst, slash/yaoi, and mild language

He looked more miserable than Sora had ever seen him, standing in the rain like that. Dirt and water had discoloured his clothes and he looked as if he'd been crying. Though, that could be chalked up to the weather just as easily. His hair was clinging to the sides of his face and- was that a shiver? His cheek was swollen… and suddenly, it was starting to make sense. Despite all this, Sora couldn't find it in himself to do more than stare at him for a few moments.

"Sora." Came his friend's strangled voice, low and shaky. Without another word, Sora opened the door the rest of the way to allow him inside.

"Just stay here, Riku. I'll get you some dry clothes. You can shower and then tell me what-"

"He kicked me out." Now Sora was positive that _those_ were tears. Riku's voice was strangled. "He said he didn't want a 'faggot' in his house." Sora looked as if he was beyond the valley of lost and confused, but he walked over and put an arm across Riku's back, since he couldn't reach his shoulders.

"But, Riku, you're not… Come sit down." He led the silver-haired teen into the kitchen, sitting him down at the table. The brunette didn't leave his side, however.

"I told him… I told them that I…" He choked back a sob. He was supposed to be the strong one. Riku didn't cry. Riku submitted to the darkness, fought his best friend, risked his life to save him, and made it back to the island without crying once. He forced back tears, swallowing hard and trying to rein his emotions. "…I told my mom…" He took a deep breath, "that I had feelings for…" Noticing Sora's pressing gaze, he made a clever avoidance.

"This guy." The question 'who' lingered on Sora's lips but he let it pass, waiting for Riku to finish." She…. Told me it was a phase, sent me to my room, and told my dad." A cold sensation stung Riku's cheek and he looked up at Sora quickly. He had ice to stop the swelling.

"You don't need to say anything else, Riku." The brunette smiled and hugged him around the neck from behind. "You're okay, now. You can stay here as long as you want. My mom won't mind. She likes you." The woman in question was at the bottom of the staircase, watching the scene unfold. Sora shot a gaze over at her and she nodded. His attention switched back to Riku instantaneously.

"He was so mad…" The boy whispered. "It felt unreal when he came in shouting… screaming…" He shook his head, as if to shake away the tears that were burning behind his eyes. Sora bit his lip, noticing how painful it was for his friend to continue like this. He wanted to stop Riku, but that would probably be worse than letting him rant. As he continued his story, he felt as if he were in the moment again.

His dad burst through the door, livid. Eyes dark with rage. "I won't have it!" He faintly recalled a woman crying in the background… his mother hadn't expected this reaction. "I won't have a fairy living under my roof!" He seized Riku, who had been huddled against his wall when he heard the anger in his father's steps and voice, by the collar of his jacket and backhanded him. He lost his grip on the jacket and Riku went colliding to the floor, his head smacking the wooden leg of his bed.

"I-I'm sorry, Dad, I—" Apparently, his father didn't want to hear it.

"I hope your faggot lover gives two shits about you." His glare was burning through Riku, until he finally looked away. It would have been more comforting if it weren't that he did it out of disgust. "Because, I want you out of here by morning." Tears were now pouring from his mother's eyes.

"Ishida, you can't do this, he's our **son**!" She begged, tugging her husband's arm, as Riku lay there, stunned. His hand felt his cheek.

"Not anymore." His father's voice was cold as he disappeared from view. His mother gave him an apologetic look, fleeing the room after him in tears.

"…I packed some things and climbed out my window." Suddenly, he was back in the kitchen, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Four hours ago." The walk between Sora and Riku's houses was only twenty minutes at best. Where had the rest of the time gone? Shock, perhaps, Sora reasoned. He didn't inquire about it, though.

"Riku… What did your dad mean… 'I hope your'" Sora paused and rephrased, "'_lover _gives two craps about you?'" Riku looked up at him, trying to figure out what the boy was asking. Finally, he sighed.

"I think maybe… that I could stay with him…" So that's where the rest of the time had gone. Riku went to his boyfriend's house first and… he hadn't taken him in?

"WHAT A JERK!" Reddened by tears, albeit dry now, Riku's aquamarine eyes trailed up to meet Sora's angry ones. "Your boyfriend wouldn't let you stay with him? That's why you didn't come by here until **hours** later!" Riku raised a brow, and then started laughing. "It's not funny! Who is he? I'll kick his butt, what a jerk. Probably just too much of a pansy to—"

"Sora." Riku interrupted, clearly amused. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"But, your dad—"

"He meant you."

"…Oh… Wait, WHAT?" Sora's eyes bulged in disbelief. "But, I'm not your…" He trailed off for a moment before whispering weakly, "_boyfriend._"

"I know that. He knows that. Welcome to the train of thought." Riku mused, though Sora looked even more confused now. The silver-haired boy smirked and tousled Sora's hair. Somehow, being around him had made everything seem… better. Even if it was just for those few moments, it was as if everything was okay, everything was normal. "You'll understand when you're older." He mused, heading for the stairs. He greeted Sora's mother politely on his way up, pleased that she only said it was nice to see him, instead of questioning why he came by so late. After all, it was now near one in the morning.

"HEY!" Sora protested, running after his friend. "You always say that, Riku, I'm only a year younger than you, thank you very much! Now, explain, you big jerk." Riku turned quickly, only to be plowed over by the overzealous Sora.

"Is it such a bad thought?"

"What? Being your boyfriend?" Sora chuckled. "Very funny, Riku." He shook his head, standing up and offering Riku a hand up. The older male took it and sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, funny. I was just joking around, Sora." And suddenly, the pain in his cheek seemed like nothing compared to the one in his heart. "But, what would you do if I was serious?" _Run? Hate me? Things couldn't ever be the same if you knew, Sora…_

"…." Sora turned to him and simply smiled. The naïveté and innocent ignorance was gone from his expression, replaced by a simple knowing grin.

"Sora…" The brunette stood on his tiptoes, hands finding Riku's shoulders, and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay. I like you too, Riku." He hugged him, resting his weight against the boy. "No matter what your dad says about it."

**A/N: Ah, another one-shot finished. Con-crit is appreciated, as always. NOW HIT THE PRETTY PURPLE/BLUE BUTTON, PLEASE?**


End file.
